Ren Kimura
The infamous sharpshooter of anyone's knowledge, The Anger dares not reveal anything useful or detrimental to anyone, including her gender. The most anyone knows about her is her impeccable marskmanship and iconoclastic outfit, which includes a bleeding, woven smile bandana mask. 'Basic Information' Born to a admiring housewife and dangerous mercenary in Yokohama, Japan, Ren Kimura was the focus of coversations from day 1. A cute child by other's opinion, she always had classmates wanting to talk to her despite Ren's social awkwardness. After countless failed attempts by her peers to gain her friendship, rumors bustled around that she must have issues at home. After confronting her father, "Uso" (Lie, Liar) as everyone called him, he gave Ren advice that she had to act as the better person and ignore the rumors. The rumors got bad enough that Ren would be assaulted, and she had no one to defend her. Though she got into fights (that she would always brutally win) a lot, Ren made it through her tormenting peers and high school just barely. She was on the verge of a complete outrage by simply having to deal with other people. Her mother didn't approve of her following her father's footsteps as a gun for hire and everyone she knew was snobby in some way and always rejected her to look cool. After being stalked on the way home one night, Ren was attacked by someone with the intention of sexual assault. Before any actual criminal intent, Ren was able to pin the attacker to the wall and beat him to near death. After arriving home quite upset, she learned her father was killed in a car crash earlier that day. After her inevitable outrage, she faked a murder-suicide by hanging her mother and misleading authorities by leaving a note that she was going to jump off a building. Using the diversion, she bleached her hair and took her father's weaponry which consists of his famous sniper rifle, two .45 caliber handguns, and her family katana. Leaving Japan for the newly-populated ARK project the USA used to thwart flood-damaged coasts, she lived to become the face of a revolution with the alias: The Anger. In this time, she had perfected on her now impeccable shooting, increased her ability of keen awareness with and without her sword, and even gained advanced access to hacking; this skill can be successfully used on any security software, enemy hardware, and many other technological obstancles which she can infiltrate. The revolution led to the distrust in ARK Security and had people take matters into their own hands. Traveling across the world for her amusement, Ren made relative connections to Nate, Scully, Aki, Jacob, Kari, an unknown person refered to as "警察" (Police), and the ghost who haunts her, which she had three separate intimate connections with three different persons from that list. 'General Stats' Ren "The Anger" Kimura Age: 25 Height: 6 ft Birthday: November 23rd Favorite Color: Red Deadly Sin: Wrath Prefered Weapon(s): AI AWM ("嘘 の AWM"), akimbo Hk USP .45s, Katana ("死んでください!" as she calls it), AK-12 Personal Quote: "Upset, sure. Angry, no." General Behavior: Rude, cruel, selfish, and angry 'Sidenotes' *Ren claims she has no interest in people, yet has been in three separate relationships (two ended) which even proves her to be bisexual and currently in a relationship *Though she is told to keep her composure and to have strong bonds to her culture, Ren has an issue with revenge, and always holds a grudge on those who have done her wrong and act "out of character" *Out of every shot she has taken, it is said that the only shot Ren took as "The Anger" that was not a confirmed kill was the shot taken to warn Kari, which Ren claims was her "only miss" *Ren practically hates everyone with a passion, substance abusers, bad drivers, ethnic groups, and even those trying to do good for society, like humanitarians and human rights activists. Doing so makes her presence very intimidating, and almost (if not) the harbinger of imminent death *The idea of the name "Void Of All Unhappiness" came from The Anger, contrary that she is void of all happiness, making the title oxymoronic on purpose *Ren loves to play her guitar, which she also does to Scully's music. Her guitar is what is referred to as a "Flying-V" *''I did a little work against that fascist bastard, not a lot of people remember what technological knowledge I have'' Category:Significant Characters